Sostenme, por favor
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Severus cuando su madre era víctima de los abusos de su padre? ¿Cuándo esos detestables "merodeadores", se burlaban de él? ¿Y cuándo Lily lo despreciaba? Sus sentimientos de venganza a flor de piel.


__

Nada es mío, excepto ideas.

* * *

Era una brumosa mañana, en un frío invierno. Realmente no importaba la época. Estaba metido dentro de la tina, hundido entre sus pensamientos. Solo el agua caliente, lograba relajarlo luego de una situación como esa. Le habían asentado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y él había arañado a su enemigo, para que soltara la varita.

Fuera como fuera, ambos estaban castigados. Ese asqueroso engendro. Ni siquiera comprendía cómo se había hecho tan popular. El punto era que todos lo amaban y cada vez que lo veían, lo vitoreaban como asnos. En cambio a él.

De él se reían hasta caer agotados en el suelo. Hasta no poder respirar más. ¡Los detestaba! Y deseaba acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos. ¡Que vinieran! ¡Todos juntos! No les temía ni se acobardaba por el número.

Se hundió en el agua, cerrando los ojos. El agua caliente al menos lo distraía de pensar en las muertes seguras, de cada uno de ellos. En recordar.

En sentir lágrimas bajo sus labios. Lágrimas de ira. Él no lloraba de dolor. Él solo lloraba de ira. No entendería jamás lo que era el dolor.

Salió del agua, cuando ya sus dedos amenazaban con arrugarse como pasas. Miró a su alrededor por una toalla y se cubrió la parte inferior con ella. Estaba en una habitación de hombres. ¿Qué importaba si alguien lo veía?

De todas formas, no tenía ánimos para vestirse. Mientras caminaba, se miró en el espejo y se detuvo allí. Era todo eso que James y comitiva, siempre decían. Era todo eso, que sus chistes solían decir entre líneas.

Alzó su brazo y trató de fingir que tenía muchos músculos. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle a Lily, un adefesio como él? Que era tan pálido como Nick casi decapitado y tan escuálido como una varilla de árbol. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún mojado. Sus cabellos hechos una maraña, rodearon la almohada, mientras él solo estaba echado allí.

¿Qué tenía que hacer, para que Lily dejara de verlo como un amigo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para superar a Potter y compañía?

Se durmió pensando en eso. Estaba allí, en la cama de un cualquiera. Despertó con el insistente sonido de un "tic tac". Un reloj a su lado, pensó. Pero estaba solo. Abrió los ojos ahogando un bostezo y notó que no era así. Allí estaba él.

Evan Rosier.

— Buenas tardes, Severus. Veo que no la has pasado muy bien, en tu rostro se te nota— dijo, mientras se quitaba una sucia camisa de Quidditch. Él formaba parte del equipo, mientras que él era solo un enclenque come libros.

— Solo déjame en paz. Solo vístete y vete, Rosier.

— Descuida amigo. Aunque a ti te convendría vestirte también— suspiró, bajando la vista ante lo inevitable y pasándose la camisa sobre los hombros— aunque para mí, te ves muy bien así.

Miró hacia abajo y recordó que no se había cambiado. Tomó la toalla entre sus manos y la dejó caer sobre sus piernas, mientras se sentaba y se frotaba la sien con una mano. Evan notó que se ponía la camisa al revés y volvió a pasarla sobre sus hombros. Mientras lo hacía, miró la almohada que su amigo había estado utilizando.

— Dime, Severus... ¿llorabas mientras dormías?

Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia donde Evan miraba y negó con la cabeza. Aunque no estaba seguro de si eran lágrimas o solo su cabello húmedo.

Ambas se sentían muy frías al tacto.

— ¿Quién te dijo que lloro?— bramó y se levantó violentamente, sosteniendo la toalla entre sus dedos, que ya comenzaban a ponerse blancos de tanta presión que ejercía sobre ella. Evan movió las manos frente a él, negando toda acusación.

— Solo comento lo que Lucius me dijo.— explicó— me dijo que habías estado llorando cuando Lily despreció tu invitación al baile, otra vez. Que solo te ve como un amigo.

— ¡Eso no te incumbe ni a ti ni a Lucius!— dijo, mientras le daba la espalda. Evan terminó de colocarse la camisa y abotonarla. Buscó el pantalón de su pijama y se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, yo solo trataba de ayudarte. Si necesitas algo, quizá yo pueda ayudarte. Quizá yo podría escucharte.

Severus ladeó la cabeza, mientras Evan se bajaba los pantalones y buscaba entre sus cosas en el baúl, un bóxer limpios.

— Y por la forma en la que están tus dedos, has pasado mucho tiempo conversando con la tina.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras Evans encontraba su ropa y se cambiaba allí sin ningún miramiento. Miró hacia abajo y notó que estaba en las mismas y abrió su baúl con un movimiento violento. Evan se dio la vuelta y sonrió suavemente.

— Tómalo con calma, está bien. Nada va a suceder. ¿De acuerdo?

— Todos creen que soy un tonto. Tú, Lucius. Incluso Narcisa y Bellatrix. Aunque sinceramente, no le presto atención a Bellatrix.

Evan suspiró y en cuanto él se había dado la vuelta, notó las cercanías. Sonrió dulcemente, como si se tratara de su madre. Lo miró con aprehensión, mientras sostenía la toalla con firmeza. Rosier solo respiró lentamente.

— Tranquilo, Severus— dijo, sosteniendo su barbilla. Clavando sus ojos sobre los negros pozos oculares, de su contraparte— yo no creo que seas un tonto. Simplemente has tenido mala suerte. Esto que James te ha hecho hoy. Esa sangre que has derramado por su culpa... solo fue un accidente. Él no es nadie para creerse superior a ti, ni mucho menos. Él no merece tu respeto. Ni siquiera tu ira.

— ¡Sé lo que tratas de hacer!— bramó, separándolo con las manos— tratas de evitar que me vengue. Que no vaya más tras Evans.

— Solo no quiero que te lastimen. Que te lastimes con falsas ilusiones, Severus.— siseó Rosier con una sonrisa suave.

— ¿Cómo sabes que son falsas? ¡Es que tú también lo comentas! ¡Eres como todos Evan!

Evan sonrió suavemente y Severus rehuyó de su mirada. Con una inspiración fuerte, iracunda. Severus soltó la toalla que cayó frente a los ojos de Rosier. Éste sonrió suavemente al mirar aquello frente a sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Severus Snape, desnudo.

— Dime... ¿qué ves aquí? ¡nada! No ves nada que pueda atraer a Evans. Soy un completo asco. No le gusto a nadie— bramó, aferrando un brazo a la parte superior del espejo y mirándose con disgusto y tristeza— papá tiene razón al respecto, sobre mamá y yo. Solo somos escoria.

Rosier sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y se acercó a Severus. Lo podía ver detrás de él, gracias al espejo. Negaba con la cabeza mientras caminaba y lo miraba con los ojos destellando como si se tratara de una vela, que oscilaba por el fuerte viento.

— No, Severus. Tú no eres escoria. Tu madre tampoco. Eres un ser maravilloso. ¿Qué no lo has entendido aún? Ni siquiera porque Lucius crea que eres débil o porque Narcisa haya dicho que te hacen falta agallas para conquistar a alguien como Lily. O que Bellatrix piense que eres un imbécil sin remedio. Para mí no eres nada de eso. Tienes un valor inigualable y nadie podrá superarte. Mírate las manos— dijo, mientras miraba sus dedos arrugados a causa del agua en la tina— ¿Merece Potter y compañía, incluso Evans, todo esto que sufres y padeces? ¿O tu padre?

Severus no dijo nada, mientras Rosier miraba sus arrugadas manos con mucho detalle. Como si fuera una antigüedad. Suspiró y gradualmente lo soltó, mientras Severus solo se veía en el espejo.

— Evans es solo una chica. Hay mucho más para ti, allí afuera. Pero te has enceguecido y ya no comprendes nada más que eso.

— ¿Quién más? ¿Alguien como tú?

Evan asintió casi de forma imperceptible y Severus soltó un gruñido suave, dándose la vuelta para buscar su ropa, con mucha discreción.

— Tú. ¿Amarme a mí, Evan? Eso sin duda es lo más descabellado que he oído. Lo más descabellado que ha pasado por tu cabeza.

Evan no dijo nada y le arrojó una camisa que ya había sacado del baúl de Snape y lo miró con una sonrisa.

— No quisiera que otros te vieran así, Severus. Lucius seguramente diría otro de sus comentarios mordaces y es mejor evitarnos las discusiones ¿no?

No comentó, mientras Rosier abandonaba la habitación con una sonrisilla. Suspiró y se preguntó si tendría razón. No. Él lucharía por Lily hasta el final.

"Lo siento mucho Lily. En verdad... no quise"

"Ahorra tu saliva y tus disculpas, Severus. Ya entendí lo que soy para ti. Una asquerosa sangre sucia. Veo que no necesitas mi ayuda, para hundirte tú solo"

— Severus... sal de allí. Te vas a arrugar— sonreía Evan incado frente a la tina. Su amigo solo estaba allí, hundido en el agua y sus pensamientos.

Esperó un par de minutos, mientras se le acaba el oxígeno. Lo miró salir con un fuerte movimiento, mojándolo todo a su alrededor en el proceso.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Severus? He oído que has llorado otra vez. ¿Qué ha pasado con Lily? Estaba muy furiosa cuando pasé por la biblioteca. Hablaba pestes de ti y dijo que ya no quería volver a verte.

Tragó con fuerza ante esas palabras y Rosier comprendió que no eran las indicadas. Se inclinó hacia un lado, en cuclillas, y tomó una toalla. La estiró hacia su amigo, que apenas lo miró.

— Está bien, lo siento. Lamento haberte dicho eso. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Creo que sí. Hoy se han burlado mucho de ti. Escuché de algunas chicas, como James intentó bajarte los pantalones... pero que a último minuto, Minerva pasaba por el campus y te salvó de ese embarazoso dilema. Sé que es vergonzoso y...

Se levantó violentamente, tomando la toalla y caminando hacia la habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y Evan lo siguió con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, respeto tu silencio. Si no me quieres decir, lo comprendo... es realmente...

— Mi madre otra vez está llorando. Me escribió esta mañana. Mi padre volvió a golpearla. Dice que le ha roto el labio inferior y la arañó en el pómulo derecho.

Temblorosamente, extendió la húmeda carta hacia las manos de Rosier. Miró cada una de las palabras y suspiró sentándose a su lado.

— No te preocupes, seguro estará bien justo ahora. Muy pronto eso se va a acabar, Severus. Ya vas a ver.

— Cuando la mate.— comentó, y se limpió la mejilla con una de sus muñecas. Detestaba que él, precisamente él, lo mirara llorar. Incluso Lucius.

Pero ya había equivocado mucho, a lo largo de su vida.

— Severus, él no la matará. Y pronto vas a volver. A llenarle de alegría su vida. Ya verás. Te lo prometo.

Alzó la mirada, Evan sonreía como siempre. Maldito Evan que era su único amigo.

— Maldito seas, Evan Rosier.

— ¿Por tener la razón? La vida no es fácil para nadie, Severus. Y yo, siempre estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera importó que estuviera allí sin ropa. Que Evan le sonriera y que la puerta estuviera abierta. Aquel muchacho triste y marginado, encontró paz en un abrazo. Un abrazo que no solía pedir, que Evan solía darle.

Era el único que sabía lo que él sentía y cómo lo sentía.

— Ahora sal y haz lo que sabes hacer. Sé tu mismo, Severus.

"Sé tu mismo. Sin importar lo que el resto te diga"

__


End file.
